change
by fostofina
Summary: so in this story an unexpected twist of fate happens to vampire hater Jacob Black that changes everything, he knows more about vampires and the Volturi,in this story you'll find thrill,romance and more, please read it and review : hope you like it:
1. Chapter 1:this can't be happening

**I do not own any of these characters except for Valencia(the vampire in the woods) (if I was I would be a millionaire by now)**

**Chapter1:****this can't be happening**

**Jacob's point of view:**

I was on my way to see Nessie when she texted me, she said that she wanted to talk and that it was so important, that she couldn't wait, and when I got there she looked happy and once she saw me she said:" Oh Jake I'm so happy, I foundmy mate " I became so excited, finally, after eight years, Nessie and I could finally be together, I know that just because I imprinted, doesn't mean that I'll fall for her, not if she doesn't want to, but a year ago I started to feel something else towards her, first I was scared but later on I figured that I'll probably end up with Nessie anyway, I kept my eyes on Nessie until she finally spoke again, she said:"Jake I want you to meet Nahuel, he just came here an hour ago"….

I was shocked, how could she be so oblivious, she knows I imprinted on her and I was full of hope since she almost confessed to me last week that she liked me in another way (it seemed like it but what made me sure was that Edward's face got red when he saw us, he's the one who called her and didn't let her finish her confession) Nessie continued to tell her story happily, and how Edward called Nahuel and invited him to stay at their coven for a while. Although I was upset because once again the reason and actual progress of my life was taken away because of the same leech, I was happy for Nessie, I couldn't help it, how can I be upset when she is happy and fulfilled, all those mixed emotions, I needed to get away, luckily for me it was time for my night patrol, I congratulated Nessie and ran away and phased for my patrol…

**Leah's point of view:**

We all gathered for our patrol and waited, finally Jake arrived, looking as terrible as ever, Embry, Seth and Quil were wining about not going to the party Sam's bachelor party, great just what I needed, three winy people who want to ditch me for Sam. Jake let them go and wanted me to go as well but since that choice was between patrol and Sam I insisted (in my own way of course), and we went in, Jake didn't want to talk, he was trying to keep something from me and as I fighting with him so I would know, Jacob suddenly yelled in my head:"_Leah watch out_", he jumped and began fighting with a strong _Bloodsucker_ and he told:"_get back-up, he's probably not alone"_, I tried to protest but he told me:"_just go and get out of here"_, I was so surprised I was nailed there for a while, and then I began to run, I remembered the story of Taha aki and how one of his children died when he fought a vampire on his own, I made it to the beach and I saw the rest of the pack, but just as I was going to reach them I heard a terrible scream from the woods, I realized Jake was bitten, and If I won't get to him in time he'll die…

So do you guys like it? Should I make another part? Please leave your comments; I have a lot of ideas


	2. Chapter 2:a twist of fate

**I do not own any of these characters except for Valencia **

**********************************************

Chapter2: a twist of fate

Jacob's point of view:

After Leah went for back-up, I kept fighting, and just as I was about to rip his head off, I felt the leech's teeth as they sunk into my neck, the pain was unbearable, all I could do was screaming and howling, but it still felt terrible, more terrible then Bella choosing Edward, more terrible then when my body was half wrecked, more terrible then Nahuel becoming Nessie's mate, I heard a laugh then the Bloodsucker stormed off, I felt so helpless I couldn't even phase back, I felt my heart pounding as intense as it could, and a burn, yes, a terrible burn, I suddenly began to see my life passing by, I saw faces, my father, my sisters, my friends, Bella, Nessie, even the leeches, and I finally saw Leah's face, and as it was getting dizzier and more painful by the second, I thought I heard someone coming, yelling my name, but I wasn't sure because all my senses became blurry ,then I could only feel myself sink into more darkness…

Leah's point of view: 

I felt my legs shaking as we all raced to help Jacob, the Bloodsucker probably wasn't alone, I mean he was in a territory that was full of shape shifters, I pushed myself to run as fast as I could, the thought of Jake dead made me terrified, for all of the rest of the pack Jake was just a friend, but for me he was the one who got me out of a lifetime of servitude to Sam, he was the only one who tried to understand me later, the only one who actually cared, even after all that I've done to him when we were in Sam's pack, I tried to block my thoughts, but it didn't seem important, everyone was thinking about what would happen next…

And after what seemed like eternity, we finally got there Jake looked terrible and pale, his eyes were closed, he was practically floating in a small lake made of his own blood, we carried Jake quickly to the Cullen's house, I didn't care if it was a coven, I wasn't about to let my alpha die, as we jumped in, the Cullens thought we were attacking them, but before anyone could do anything Seth explained it all to Edward who of course explained it to everyone else, Carlisle took Jacob upstairs and I went with them, he tried to suck the venom out as much as he could and all we could do now was to wait…

Two days later:

We were all at the reservation trying to break it to Billy and the others; I mean there is not much to explain someone suddenly disappearing for 2 days, we were telling Sam first and this is how it went:

Sam: what are you guys doing here?

Seth: Sam we have important news for you

Quil: you might want to sit down for this one

Sam: what is it?

Embry: Jacob…well…he's…

Sam: WHERE IS HE THIS TIME? SPIT IT OUT

I finally screamed at him: HE'S DEAD, HAPPY, NOW YOU CAN BE STUPID ULTIMATE ALPHA AGAIN

And before anyone could say anything I stormed out of the house, I ran to the Cullens house, but I didn't phase, I didn't want anyone in my head right now, I entered the house and went upstairs to the room Jacob was in, I sat next to him for about 2 minutes and suddenly his eyes were open and what was in them made my eyes widen in shock and horror….

************************************************************************************

So do you guys like it please review positive and negative and tell me what you think and how I can make it better...try to guess what happened because I have a great surprise in stored for next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3:WoW!

I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's character

**Chapter3:**** WoW!?!!**

Leah's point of view:

Sam got me so angry that I ran to the Cullens house, I got upstairs and entered the room Jake was in, I sat next to him, and just as was going to cry, Jake's eyes were opened, and mine were opened in shock and horror…

I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me, he looked at me for a while, in a weird way, and then he said in an enchanting voice:"Leah? What's going on? And what am I doing here? Is everyone alright" I jumped away as a more beautiful, graceful and paler version of Jacob got up and held my hand to calm me down, but suddenly, something was not right, he didn't smell as bad as a vampire would, his smell was sweet but not as painful as any of the other vampires and his hands were not warm anymore, nor cold, he was just like humans, except that his hands were soft yet strong like sculpt granite, before I could say anything, Jacob paid attention to the mirror behind me, he was shocked, so shocked that he jumped from the window as he ran away, I tried to catch him, to calm him down and tell him that it's going to be alright, but he was too fast for me, I ran down to Carlisle to ask him, he was one of the oldest vampires out there, he must know something…

Jacob's point of view:

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was very different, I looked like a beautiful guy, with soft skin, I still had my russet skin color, just on a lighter tone, Leah smelled kind of funny to me, but it was her green eyes that I was shocked from, they were so beautiful, she looked so gorgeous, her green eyes looked shiny, she looked so lovely that it took lots of efforts to get my eyes of her, I couldn't understand what was going on, until suddenly I saw my own eyes in the mirror, they were red, yes, what has happened, have I really become one of those _Bloodsuckers_, I was overwhelmed by the irony, I hated them a lot, and I became one of them, It was all overwhelming, I needed to think, more importantly I was thirsty, I needed blood, I couldn't hurt Leah, by instinct I ran away and felt myself jumping from the window and landing gracefully on the ground, it was weird yet liberating, I then went into the woods, and I thought of Leah and how beautiful she looked, I then realized that if I'm a vampire and I can't stop thinking about her then she must be my mate, oh great like turning leech wasn't weird already and besides how would she react? Leah is my friend besides she is still in love with Sam, but the sound of a grizzly and the smell of his blood interrupted my thoughts, I didn't feel myself launching at him, I bit him and started to suck the blood out but after a while I wasn't thirsty anymore, I couldn't continue, I tried to push myself to go on but then I almost swallowed a fur ball, a thought that might save me from being a leech occurred to me, a vampire's thirst is never stopped, especially not with animal blood, I knew at this moment who to talk to, Carlisle, he had all the answers, I had to know…

**Find out in the next chapter what happened to Jake? And who is Valencia (the vampire from the woods)? Will Jake ever return? And what happens with him and Leah? Will she break his heart? **

**So you guys just please review I want to hear the good and the bad so I would improve.**

**Special thanks to jada91 without your encouragement I wouldn't have continued, hope you like this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4:abilities

**I don't own and of Stephenie Meyer's characters**

**Chapter4:**** abilities:**

**Leah's point of view:**

I ran downstairs and looked for Carlisle, he was with the others, and I asked him if I can talk to him, everyone left the room with a surprised look and went upstairs, we sat down and I told him what I saw, he was shocked and he quickly asked for the vampire's description, I told him, he was a beautiful pale baby faced vampire with light brown hair and dark green eyes but before I continue Jake suddenly burst in through the door ….

Jake looked at Carlisle hopelessly, Carlisle looked at Jacob shocked saying that:"it can't be",

-we both screamed:"WHAT?"

-He looked at Jake and said:"I'm not sure yet, but until I'm more sure, we need to know what the nature of your powers is"

He then called the other leeches but they all pretty much got the point when they saw Jacob downstairs, alive, and red-eyed and beautiful as a vampire can be.

Rosalie said:"what the…!" she paused for a while and then she continued:"you still smell like a wet dog...mongrel"

Jasper continued:"just less"

Nessie was the one who was shocked the most, she just stood there for a while staring at Jacob, ugh, I didn't like her, Jake dumped us a lot during patrol at the expense of the pack for her, then she burst into tears:"Not now, not when I'm preparing for my wedding, this cannot be happening"

I froze her wedding? They were getting married? And she didn't even care about Jacob? Wow, what a fiancé!

But the thing that caught all of our attention was Jacob, he didn't rush to consult her, he didn't even look at her, you can tell by his face, he was too betrayed…

**Jake's point of view:**

I was backstabbed by the only creature I could never hurt, usually in a situation like this, I'd run and hold her and tell her not to worry, but for the first time I was actually upset and angry with her, I felt she was actually being…well…a brat, I couldn't even look her in the face, Edward said in a noticeably happy tone:"looks like the imprinting is off" , I was very surprised but happy, happy because I got to see Nessie for what years of spoiling have turned her into, and because I wouldn't be with her, now I just had to confess to Leah about how I feel, but before I could say anything, my stomach growled, I was ………..hungry!

When they all heard that Leah was forced outside so I wouldn't hurt her, yeah right, like I could ever, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone until they figure out what exactly happened to me…

By the end of the next day:

We, the Cullens and I figured out that I'm stronger then a vampire but just as fast, oh, and apparently my talent was phasing with clothes, like in the movies, I eat and drink (water is much more satisfying then blood) oh yeah, and I smell wonderful to humans, I glowed in the sun, not sparkled, but glowed, I became shockingly graceful, I even became more balanced and my senses became amazing, huh, maybe being a vampire isn't as bad as I thought. But I was scared, scared of being spotted by a member of the pack, what if they saw me and hated the new me, or even worse, what if they like it and try to become like me, I don't even know how come I'm not dead. And thanks to my bad cooking abilities, I had to order take out with the leech's by my side so I wouldn't hurt anyone( I tried to tell them that I don't even like blood, but Jasper got all angry on me and left the room) I was the pizza place with Emmet when Embry almost saw us.

But one day as I was hanging out at woods near the house, Carlisle called me now, he said:"I'm sure now, come to me and I'll tell you what happened"

**So what did you guys think? I know this chapter can be disappointing, but I promise that next chapter will be totally awesome, we'll actually know what happened to Jake, why is he not dead? Will he ever return to his tribe? What about them? Will they accept him? And what about Leah? And what will the Voultri do? **

**Please review this, it will mean so much to me, give me the good and the bad, I'm sure I can use your advice**


	5. Chapter 5:explanations

**I do not own any of the characters except for Valencia**

**Chapter5:**** explanations:**

Leah's point of view:

I went into the house and I found Carlisle in his office, I sat down as he began explaining what happened:"Well, I did some investigation and it turns out that Valencia was in your area"

Me:"Who is Valencia again?"

Carlisle:"the half –vampire/half-human that attacked you, the one you described, he is Marcus's son"

I was shocked:"Say wha….?"

Carlisle:"Before Marcus met Didyme, Marcus had Valencia, and naturally Aro wanted to use the boy's talent, turns out that Valencia was stronger than normal vampires, he was very powerful, but his venom was different, it made week vampires who still kept some of their human traits, and not very long afterwards, Valencia quit the Voultri and went on his own"

Me:"very interesting story, but what does that have to do with Jake?"

Carlisle:"maybe Valencia's venom is the reason why Jake is alive, why is he an incomplete Vampire, and yet an incomplete werewolf as well"

And suddenly Jake came in, he smiled at me, Carlisle and I explained everything to him, he had his "you have got to be kidding me look" on his face but he then smiled and said:"at least a part of me is still normal, that means I can go back to the reservation, I think my dad is going to be happy to see me, I mean everyone thought I died"

I left Jake and went ahead to the reservation as he got upstairs to get ready

Jacob's point of view:

I went upstairs to get ready, I got dressed and put on some perfume to cover up the vampire smell, I looked in the mirror to watch my red eyes but suddenly, the red in my eyes fainted, and my permanent color of my new eyes was revealed, it was hazel, I put on some fresh clothes, jeans, shirt and a jacket, it actually felt cold I got out of the room to find Rosalie there she said:"even when you turn vampire, you still look like a dog" I asked her:"do you know the greatest blonde invention ever….a book on how to read" and then I left her as her face became red, and for the first time in a while I felt good about myself".

It was around 8 o'clock, I ran until near the reservation, and then I started walking, I found Sam waiting for me at the borders, he looked shocked and angry as soon as he saw me, I decided to play it cool, I walked to him and wanted to cross the line but Sam stopped me:"no leech will cross this line"

I answered him coldly:"then it's a good thing that no leech is trying to enter the reservation"

Sam began calling the pack, they came out, and suddenly they froze from shock, all of them, even Leah, her lovely eyes were fixed on mine, she kept staring in my eyes like she was dreaming or something, I then looked at Quil and told him:"are going to attack me Quil?"

I turned to Embry and Seth:"what about you guys? Are you going to attack me?"

And I turned to Sam:"I'm not here for a fight Sam, I just want to see my dad at least, and he thinks I died for crying out loud"

Sam looked at me and said:"you are dead, just like them..."

I interrupted:"but, I'm not just like them, I'm different Sam…"

Sam ignored me and continued with a loud voice:"and they are not welcomed here"

I looked at all of them, but no one spoke, Sam must have ordered them or something, I went through the woods, to be honest, I didn't know where I was going, I wasn't about to go back to the Carlisle and become a Cullen, I heard Leah calling my name, I turned she said:"Jake wait, I'm coming with you"

Me:"Are you crazy, get your butt back there"

Leah:"Jake you need me with you"

Me:"hold on, need? Did you imprint? On me?"

Her face became red she looked down, but I was happy Leah's my mate and I'm the guy she imprinted on, am I dreaming, I walked to her lifted he face, and kissed her, I could swear that I heard music and saw some stars there, she looked at me happy ,surprised and confused

Me:"I wanted to tell you from the first day that I became a vampire that you were my mate, but I didn't know how to"

We kept staring at each other for a while, and then I told her:"I have to go"

Leah:"fine, but I'm coming with you"

Jake:"no way it's too dangerous, what if the Voultri catches us, no way"

Leah looked sad, that made me feel terrible, but it had to be done for her own safety, eventually she said:"if that's what you want then fine, just promise to come back"

I looked at her, was she crazy, thinking that may not come back for her I said:"of course I will as soon as I can, and if the Voultri and the other dangers are not interested in me then I'll take you with me"

She began to cheer up and we spent the whole night talking, and in the morning I carried her, I didn't want to wake her up, I entered through her window and placed her on her bed, she looked so peaceful and beautiful, but I had to leave, to make sure that the Voultri won't try to hurt me or that anything unexpected would happen

A week later:

I was at Spain when I got an email

It said _"Jake, Leah's gone… we looked everywhere for her but she's in no place to be found…call Alice maybe she knows anything or even Edward"_

_Seth"_

WHAT? I read the email over and over, Alice couldn't find her, but maybe she could find a blind spot, I then found a letter addressed to me from Italy I opened it:

"Come to us in three days or she gets it"

There was now only one thing left to do….

**What are the Voultri going to do? What about Sam and the pack? What about Billy? What about Leah? Will she get hurt in the process? Next chapter, an unexpected character will show up. Please review**

***to Rogue Assasin thanks a lot, I was going to make the Voultri kidnap him but that a better idea.**


	6. Chapter 6:taking sides

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters (duh)**

**Chapter 6:****taking sides:**

Jacob's point of view:

I took my wallet, my cell and I rushed to the airport (I would run and swim really fast but it's faster that way and I still need to breath), I took the first plain to Volterra, Italy and I ran to their castle, though there were some obstacles, but thanks to my new powers I managed to get in, I then went straight to Aro, he looked at me with shock in his eyes, he the smiled and said:" you're here quicker than I thought, to tell the truth, Caius thought that you wouldn't be stupid enough to come here, I disagreed but I didn't think you'd show up that fast!" , I looked at him and yelled:"where is she" he said that she was being watched in the reservation and that they can kill or hurt her any moment, he then began to speak:"I heard about your powers, I thought they were exaggerating but I have to admit, when I saw you cross the obstacles I've ordered to be put, well looks like that Valencia is useful after all" I was so angry, I wanted to kill him, but Leah would be hurt, I told him:"I thought that it was clear before that shape shifters are not your guard dogs" he then said:"but you are not a shape shifter anymore, and you won't be a guard dog, you'll be simply one of the Volturi guards, I didn't agree, as I was leaving and Aro did not look satisfied, he wanted to add me to his collection, then Demetri walked in, he said that Valencia had escaped, but it was day time which made it a lot more difficult to capture him again, I sprinted to the airport, I had to go back to forks and into the reservation, what if he tried to get Valencia to bite another one of the pack?, what if Leah was already hurt?, the thought made me shudder, I didn't know what Aro had in mind, maybe he already gave up, when I got to the airport I saw Valencia he wasn't even in disguise, I guess he knew that they wouldn't dare to follow him in the sunlight, I then walked towards him and made an agreement, I would help him get rid of the Volturi, if he helps me in saving the pack, I then began to text Leah before I get on the plain back to Forks

Leah's point of view:

I was walking on the beach; I kept having that weird feeling that I was being watched, it was probably me trying to fill the void after Jake was gone, it's been a week now, I felt so lonely, especially with Emily and Sam's wedding tomorrow, it's kind of weird how come it took them eight years to get married already, but I guess that when you're fighting leeches, animals, protecting human lives and leading a pack it's gets hard to set up an entire wedding, you'd think I should move on, but it wasn't about that it was about trust, both Sam and Emily betrayed me and stabbed me right in the back, I know it wasn't in his hands but he didn't even try to fight it, to remember the fact that he already had someone, to remember that she was like my sister, and she couldn't even have the decency to even try to reject him, she was the sister I never had, But she encouraged him, and I was supposed to be all okay with it, they didn't even care how I felt, like I wasn't there, I mean, aside of my parents and Seth, they were the two closest people to me, but of course since everyone saw Sam as the perfect gut, no one gave me a fair shake, they all treated me like I was the criminal and them like they were the victim, but it doesn't matter now that I have Jake, the thought of him made me smile and forget my troubles, Sam wasn't as joyful about him though, he gave the whole pack an order to not tell anyone about him, like he never came, like he never even tried to see us…that made me very angry, and suddenly my phone rang…it was Jake:

"Hello"

Me:"hi Jake"

Jake:"I am so relieved to hear you voice, are you okay?"

Me:"Jake I'm fine, what's wrong?"

Jake:"I'm going to sneak in the reservation……."

**So what did you guys think, do you like it? Please review (the only thing that can be worse than a dreadful review is no review at all)**

**And if you guys have any Ideas please send them to me and let me know**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews and I might not update soon but I'll try **


	7. Chapter 7:reunion

**I do not own any of my story's characters except for Valencia **

**Chapter7:**** reunion:**

**In this chapter not only will there be of Jacob and Leah's point of view but also Emily and Seth's point of view**

Emily's point of view:

I can't believe that today is my wedding day, finally, I'm going to be the one wearing white, I'll have my own bridesmaids and I'll be the one that shines, today is my day. And what made me even happier is that Leah came to me yesterday and finally agreed to be one of my bridesmaids, I kind of surprised, but I guess that she is finally beginning to forgive me, as she was helping me to get ready with the rest, and when Sam wanted to see me, she even went outside to "shoo" him away.

I was so excited, my wedding was not going to be in the reservation, but on the beach, Sam looked so handsome in his tuxedo and the bridesmaids looked awful in their lime-green dresses(genius Right?) .

But during the wedding, just as I was about to say I do, Leah fainted…

Seth's point of view:

I rushed to Leah and quickly carried her to the Blacks house (mom lost the keys to our house). Billy was there (he didn't go for the wedding, he was still too upset about Jake's"death"), I carried her upstairs to Jacob's room and I put her in the bed, poor thing, although she tried to be supportive, I guess it was just too much for her, I left her to rest and went to sit down with Billy, he had kind of a horrible, sad, angry, terrible, inconsolable look, there were no words for this, I carried Billy upstairs to his room, we both thought we heard Jacob's voice, Billy slammed the door open, but there was nothing there but an unconscious Leah, we closed it back, and then a few minutes later, I went to check on Leah…the window was open…she was gone…

* * *

Earlier that day:

Jacob's point of view:

Leah had told me yesterday that Sam was getting married to Emily today, I was sad, they couldn't even wait a while after my death, but instead, they get married a week and a half after it, I don't care what the others say about them, Sam and Emily were jerks, they could have at least pretended to be upset since every one besides the Cullens and a few people in the pack know that I'm not dead, anyway, I had to get Leah out of the reservation, she wasn't safe there, not with the Volturi keeping an eye on her, and the look Aro had on his face when I refused to be part of his collection of vampires, so they were getting married at the beach, that meant that the reservation was empty, I entered from the woods side and we agreed to meet at my house (we thought that Sam might have someone around it in case I try to go there, he got suspicious when he saw the look on Leah's face as she imprinted on me, but he thought I wouldn't dare to go back to my place since he'd know right ahead) , I was so happy, I was going to see Leah and get lost in her eyes again, I always felt like I was swimming in the ocean when I look at her, she took my breath away, the only thing that annoyed during the trip was Valencia moaning all the time and "are we there yet" every 5 minutes, he was very childish, but although he was a pain in the neck, and despite the fact that he was the one that turned me, I liked him and I felt like I've known him for so long, I guess I'm connected to him by his venom, like Carlisle and his family(except Jasper and Alice, they always look like they have their own world), I finally got to my house and I was there on time, Valencia and I went through the window, Leah was on my bed, in an awful dress, Valencia said:"wow, that's her? I can't see why you do like her! She looks like a zombie version of 'Jocelyn Wildenstein' "

Me:"Shut up, it's just the dress and hair, and she still looks beautiful' and then i looked at Leah and said:"how did you get them to bring you here and not back at your place anyway"

Leah held up a little key chain and said:"I relived my mother from it when I hugged her before the wedding"

The three of us laughed, but suddenly we heard some noise, Valencia and I hid under the bed and Leah pretended to be unconscious again, dad opened the door and looked around, he closed the door looking disappointed, we got out and waited for a while and then we left from where we came in, but as we went through the woods, we heard some noise, and about five Volturi guards popped out of nowhere, the same ones that were watching Leah…

* * *

Leah's point of view:

The three of us attacked the five of them, Jake and I phased, and his clothes didn't actually have to be ripped, I was so jealous of him at that moment, and I thought about what would I do when I phase back after the fight is over, it wasn't that bad though, I'm just glad I got out of this dress, we started to fight, Valencia got one of them, Jake got one by the neck and finally ripped his head off, Valencia started a fire so we would burn them, as Jake dismembered the rest of the leech, I attacked one, she put up a hell of a fight, but I won, three down, two to go, Jake went for one of them, but just as the leech was about to get him, I jumped in and got him by the neck, and as we were all distracted taking him apart and keeping the fire, the last one launched at me, but a great, mighty, big white wolf interrupted his jumped and ripped his neck off, took him apart and threw him in the fire, then he looked at the three of us with eyes full of wisdom…

**So what did you guys think? I told you in chapter five that an unexpected character will appear, what? Did you think it was Valencia? Thanks a lot and Please review.**

**you guys have been great readers, that's why I want you guys to give me your ideas about the next chapter and I promise that I'll mix them with mine,thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8:what the

**I do not own any of these characters except for Valencia**

**Chapter 8:**** what the…**

Seth's point of view:

The window was open…Leah was gone "it can't be" I whispered to myself, I ran downstairs, I saw a confused Billy I told him that she was gone and I didn't wait for a reply, I ran straight to the beach, they were celebrating, I found Sam, he was sitting with Emily, I went to him, excused him for a minute, and I told him what happened, he said:" you say you heard Jacob before that?"

Me:"at least I thought I did"

He made me get Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Collin and to try and track them down, we ran into the woods until we smelled a painfully sweet smell, and then we heard fighting noises, we thought Sam found them and got into a fight with them, but we found him catching up and running with them, we got to the place of the fight and found ourselves standing right behind Jake, Leah and some vampire( recognized him from the smell) looking at a mighty white wolf that was gazing at them, "It's Taha aki?" Sam whispered in shock, the wolf turned his head towards us, and growled a bit, Jake, Leah and the vampire turned towards us…

Leah's point of view:

We turned to find Sam and the pack staring at us and the wolf, that big white wolf, the legend did say that he's still alive in wolf form, no one actually believed it, but of course legends in our tribe turned out to be more than just legend, I mean we're wolves for crying out loud, he kept his silence until Sam spoke:"It's such an honor to meet you" but he growled with anger at Sam , we all went back to the reservation, and went to Embry's house since his mom was at the wedding, Embry went with the wolf upstairs and came down stairs with an old man dressed in jeans, the man finally spoke, but in, he said in Quileute language, he said:" this man says that he has honor in meeting me, but I have no honor in meeting such a man that banishes his true alpha and such pack that follows that man", but Sam told him all about the pack situation and he also said that Jake was a vampire, that was when Jake protested:"I am not a Vampire, that's what I've been trying to tell you…" he explained it all, Taha aki was not happy, he looked at Sam and said:"you didn't even listen to the defense of the guy that gave you his place and never tried to take it away", they kept on talking , so I went upstairs to phase back, I got dressed in Embry's jeans and an old T-shirt of his, I went downstairs when I found Sam looking at me and saying:" but of all people, I am most disappointed in you Leah, why would you do this and betray your pack like this, why?" I looked at him then I looked at Jake, I bushed…

Sam was shocked, he looked at both of us, but Seth happily said:" well, I guess that means that Jake is coming home, Leah did imprint on him" he then winked at me, poor kid, doesn't realize it was true…

Jacob's point of view:

After we headed out, Sam turned to me and said:"you will leave with Leah, you are still a leech"

I answered him:"if I'm a leech then that means I was bitten by a complete vampire, which means I'm dead by now"

He said:"it doesn't matter, you'll get out if I have to do it myself, understood"

He said that using his alpha voice since he's alpha of the entire pack, I didn't feel it

I answered:"no Sam, this place is my home, I will not leave it, and you will treat me, Leah and our friend with respect from now on, is that understood?"

Sam froze there for a while; he looked in pain, and then said:"yes sir"

I couldn't believe it, have I just used my alpha voice on Sam, and has he actually obeyed me, have he just became an actual member of a pack? My pack?

Valencia turned to me and said, well it looks like that problem is solved, now let's get those Volturi

**You're probably all wondering why in the world 'Taha aki' had to come, well, he has a secret to reveal! What is it? What about the Cullens? And the Volturi? **

**Thanks a lot for all the awesome reviews, keep it coming.**


	9. Chapter 9:revealed

**I do not own any of these characters except for Valencia**

**Chapter9:revealed**

Nessie's point of view:

I was sitting at home watching some TV when Emmett came downstairs, he was angry because we got a message from the Volturi, they wanted Rosalie to join as well, apparently as they grew in numbers, they also grew in hunger, and they thought that Heidi would bring a lot more humans if Rosalie was with her, Emmett began mumbling in anger:"they want Carlisle, Edward. Alice, Nessie and now Rose, they might as well take the whole coven", I had to admit these last few days were hard, I mean, Jake was nowhere to be found, that made the wolves one pack again with Sam as the alpha, and if it wasn't for Jake, Sam would have broke our treaty a long time ago…

And to add up to my misery Nahuel and I discovered that we weren't mates at all, and dad confirmed it later by saying that I've met Nahuel before when I was a baby, so, the wedding was cancelled, and he took off and left to Portugal, then yesterday he called to say that he has met his true mate in a Portuguese port when he landed, my mom told me later about how I dreamt about Jake so much and as she was talking I realized that he was my mate, poor Jake, no wonder he took off so fast when I told him about my previous engagement, I thought that he might have had feelings for me but I figured that if he wasn't my mate, then we weren't meant to be, and that he would get over me quickly so he can find his true soul mate, I was positive from that theory when the imprinting was off…

But suddenly, the doorbell ringing interrupted my thoughts, I went to open it, and there was the whole pack with Jake alongside…

Leah's point of view:

We went straight to the Cullens house, if anyone was going to help us against the Volturi, it was them, Valencia couldn't make it, he went to get some of his own friends, we rang the door bell, the door was opened by Renesmme, once she looked at us she jumped at Jake and hugged him while shouting his name in happiness, if felt the blood in my head boiling as she clinched to him… I didn't like her a lot in the past, but now I was about to hate her because of jealousy, she leaned back to look at all of us, we walked in and only Emmett was there, the others were hunting, except for Edward who just sat down next to Jacob, we explained it to then, Emmett looked like he was more up for it then we were, Edward was talking with Jacob, but he agreed, after all, the Volturi wanted to have pretty much all of his family, then Jacob left with Edward to look for the others ( at least that was their story but I could tell that Jacob was thirsty and he wanted to talk with Edward) so the rest of us went back to the wedding before anyone could get suspicious except for me and Seth who sat down with Emmet and left me with Nessie, she said:" where was Jake any way?"

Me:" he was gone for a while, in Spain"

Her:"well, it doesn't matter, I'm just glad that _my_ Jackey came back, you know, for the wedding "

Me:"oh yeah, that"

Her:"yeah, the wedding that I talked about, _our_ wedding" …

I was shocked for a while, their wedding, but Jake told me afterwards that it was a Nessie and Nahuel wedding, he lied to me? Does that mean he still has feelings for her? That he still wants to marry her? ...

Jake's point of view:

I left the rest of the pack as I went with Edward; he looked at me and said:"Sam didn't look so happy for a guy that's suppose to be getting married"

Me:"it doesn't really matter"

Him:"huh, you know, Leah's was suppose to be a bridesmaid, I know that the bridesmaid wear ugly clothes but they don't really wear shirt and jeans" he looked at me waiting for any reaction and then continued:" Sam is very possessive of Leah, he still cares for her and he still thinks of her as if she is _his_ Leah"

I looked at him and then said:" it doesn't matter, not anymore, he's married now, and I am Alpha"

He half smiled and said:"on the contrary, it matters a lot"

But suddenly, a mountain lion tried to attack us, poor thing, it didn't know what it was against, we launched at him, I sucked a little bit for my thirst and Edward finished it off, he looked at me in shock and said:"Wow, you really don't care for blood, I guess that Jasper and I will give Emmett three hundred bucks after all".

Later on, we found the others and headed back to the house, only Emmett, Seth and Nessie were there, when I asked, I found out that the others headed back to the reservation while Leah headed for the woods…

I went to the woods after her to see her crying…

What will happen to Jake, Nessie and Leah? What about the Volturi? And Taha aki's secret? What about Sam?

So what did you guys think, I knew that the last one was bad, but I think you'll like this one, I won't be updating for at least two weeks because I'm traveling, hope you guys like it, please review, I want the good and the bad so I can write a better chapter. Thanks a lot


	10. Chapter 10:finally

**I do not own any of the story characters except for Valencia**

**Chapter 10:**** finally:**

Jake's point of view:

I rushed to the forest and looked for Leah, I finally found her, she was sitting in a clearing, crying under a tree, I felt the my heart breaking into pieces from the sight, and I felt the pieces falling with her tears, I approached her slowly, she looked at me with a betrayed look, it cut through me like a knife, she got up fast and walked away as she tried to wipe off her tears, I caught up with her and asked her:"what's wrong?"

She looked at me with eyes full of tears and said in a broken voice:"nothing is wrong, what do you want from me Jacob?"

Me:"I want to know why you are crying."

She then looked at me and started shouting:"you know Jake, I knew that you weren't flawless, but you could have at least have the decency to tell me about your wedding, or to tell Nessie about us"

I was shocked:"what wedding?"

Her:"don't pretend to be innocent; you know damn well what am I talking about, you and Renesmme are getting married"

What was she talking about?!?:"No, she will get married to Nahuel"

Her:"oh yeah, then where was he? Why wasn't he there at the Cullens house? Besides Nessie already told me everything"

Me:"I don't know maybe he went hunting or something, I don't live there, how am I supposed to know? And what did she tell you"…

Leah's point of view:

I felt my frustration growing, I wondered why he can't just be honest?, until Jake said in a calm voice:" Leah, if I really proposed to her, then how come she wasn't not wearing a wedding ring?"

That caught my attention, she wasn't wearing any jewelry, including any rings, that meant that she was lying, ok, I officially hate that Renesmme, I looked at him as he came down on one knee and got out a ring that seemed ancient yet precious, it looked like it was made for a queen, he said:"I got this ring that night when Nessie called before I was bitten, I thought I would put it around her finger, I thought she was the one, but Leah, Nessie is nothing compared to you, even what I felt for her when I imprinted on her was nothing compared to you…"

At this moment I was surprised, I guess that this is the case when your half werewolf/half vampire, I realized that he loves more that a vampire would love his mate or a werewolf loves his imprint, I happily heard him as he went on…"this ring was my mother's and my grandmother's and so on, it traces back to my ancestors, and I want you to have it, I guess that what I am trying to say is… Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

I looked at him, this was the greatest day of my life, I said:"YES YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES"

We both laughed happily as I kissed him, and as I jumped into his arms, so far, that was the greatest day of my life…

Seth's point of view:

I stayed a while after Jake left looking for Leah talking with Emmett, and then I left to the woods behind them, I kept looking for them until I got to a clearing, I saw Jacob and Leah laughing, kissing and hugging, I froze as I felt angrier, what the… she really DID imprint on him, I yelled:"WHAT GIVES?"

They jumped away in surprise and looked at me; Jacob looked at me and said:"I thought you already knew that we were together, back at Embry's house"

Me:"no, I didn't know if it was true"

Him:"Seth…listen to me, we're engaged now, I promise you that I will take care of her and that I will make her the happiest person on earth"

As I listened to him, I calmed down as a warm feeling went through me, to be honest, I don't think that anyone can be more suited for Leah then Jake, they loved each other, I could tell by the adoration in their eyes as they looked at each other, it's not like they're doing anything wrong, they were engaged and to be happily married…

I looked at them as Leah gave me a reassuring look; I smiled and congratulated them as we headed back to the reservation…

**How do you guys like the chapter? Next time, the fight against the Volturi…who will win? What about Valencia and Marcus? Will they have a showdown? What about Nessie? Will she ever find love?**

**Thank you all for all the reviews**


	11. Chapter 11: showdown pt1

**I do not own any of the story characters except for Valencia**

**Chapter 11:**** Showdown 1:**

Jake's point of view:

After two days, Valencia called and said that he'll meet us in Italy, I told the pack and the Cullens and they got excited and started to book their flights, which made me regret telling them at once, I wasn't sure that it wasn't a set up, it's not that I don't trust Valencia, but the Volturi hacked on Seth's mail before, and pretended to be him, they sent an email in his name telling me that Leah was gone, but I had to calm down, I mean Valencia isn't so stupid that his phone would get mugged …right?... I was probably doomed…

We went to Italy, and we made sure that we arrive in the morning; it's safer that way, although the Cullens wore a lot of clothes (Jasper looked like the invisible man), I took a sigh of relieve when I saw Valencia and his friends waiting for us, Bella and Nessie went to get something cold to drink while I went to see him, we agreed to slip first from a secret passage he knew, and we headed to the Volturi's castle…

Leah's point of view:

We left the airport and headed to the Volturi's castle, after we got out; I remembered that we forgot Bella and Nessie at the airport, but I didn't tell anyone anything, those two are just going to slow us down anyway, we took our time in going there, we even took a cab, I sat next to Jacob, I leaned my head on his shoulder, he kissed my head and whispered softly to me:" are you scared?'

I whispered back:" just a bit"

Him in whisper:"I promise you that everything is going to be ok"

I whispered:"and we will get married and have kids?"

He whispered:"a boy and a girl"

I whispered:"the boy will be Ephraim and the girl Lily"

We both lifted our heads up, I looked at his face he nodded in agreement, I leaned my head on his shoulder again, and he put his arms around me, kissed my head, and leaned his head on mine…

Jake's point of view:

The pack and I arrived at the Volturi's castle, and we followed Valencia into a secret passage, we found ourselves in a hall, staring at a portraits back, we got ready, the pack phased, we looked at each other one more time and we stormed in…

Aro was waiting for us with his army, we didn't see that coming, one of the guys that was with Valencia came closer to them and stood by their side, the traitor, now they outnumber us a lot, not to mention that we lost the element of surprise, but it was too late to walk away, and so the fight began, I and Valencia stood in front of Marcus who looked at him and said:"do you really intend to fight your own father?"

Valencia said in an angry tone:"now you remember you have a son? You were never there for me, you never cared for me, and all you cared about was your precious Didyum"

Marcus defended:"that is not true…"

But Valencia had it:"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER FOR HER, REMEMBER? OR SHOULD I REMIND YOU WHEN SHE CAME TO YOU WITH YOUR SON IN HER HANDS? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU KILLED HER, AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ARO AND HIS CURIOSITY ABOUT MY POWERS YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME TOO, SO DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT FATHER THING AGAINST ME, THIS ENDS NOW"

Then he turned his head to me with tears in his eyes and said:"go Jake, help the others, this isn't your battle to fight"

And they both launched at each other …

I saw Edward battling Caius and Jane I went to help him, we kept fighting but Jane made it pretty hard even with my powers, I could only fight the pain and push myself with great difficulty, where's Bella and her protective bubble when you need it?! Edward was on the floor in pain, I had Caius's neck in my hand when I heard a terrible scream; I got distracted and looked at the direction of the voice to see Seth, Quil and Embry on the floor taking their last breaths while Aro was snapping Leah's neck, I looked the other way to see Marcus winning heavily over Valencia, and Jasper being head ripped, Jane took advantage of my distraction and shifted all her powers to me while Caius pined Edward down, I fell from the pain on the ground, this could not be happening, I wish if it will all just stop, I wish if I could turn back the clock, and suddenly…

**How do you guys like the chapter? What is happening? What about all those dead folks? I think you guys can guess it right? Thanks a lot for all the reviews **

**For Kei kat Jones: thank you for pointing out the Seth email, and he was in Spain to see if the Volturi will try to get him, so he went there instead of them hurting his friends and family, he also went there to find a new home for him and Leah.**

**A/N:**

**I know I told you guys that Taha Aki had a secret to reveal, but I decided to make him reveal it in another fic that I'm planning to write after this one. **

**Thanks everyone, and please review**


	12. Chapter 12:showdown pt2

**I do not own any of the story characters except for Valencia, and although I did mention harry potter I do not own anything except for Valencia.**

**Chapter12:**** showdown 2:**

Jake's point of view:

After seeing the disaster that this fight has caused everyone while I was on the floor feeling a bone crushing pain, I wished if I could turn back the clock, if everything would just stop…

And suddenly everything froze in its place, like they all turned statues even the clock didn't move any more, the pain stopped I got up and looked around me in amazement, it all looked so out of this world, like I paused the moment, I guess phasing with clothes comes with the territory, I couldn't believe I had a talent to freeze time, I looked at all those people, they looked hilarious, all of them with their angry fighting faces and paused like that, honestly, a clown couldn't have done a better job, then an idea flashed through my head, maybe, just maybe I could turn back the clock, I closed my eyes rand relaxed and then I opened them and focused really hard and slow, and I saw everything around me move in a fast speed, just heading backwards, like in Harry potter 3, I closed my eyes to keep my focus…

When I opened my eyes and I found myself standing in the hall behind the portrait (the secret passage), in that moment before we went in to take the Volturi by surprise, I stopped them and exposed the traitor, no one believed me until Leah snatched his cell, he was contacting the Volturi from the moment Valencia came to him, the traitor, we tied him up the, Valencia called them using the guy's voice, he told them that we were going to postpone the attack because the pack took the airplane to Rome and not Volterra , he also told them that the pack was already lost in Rome so they can't make it today, and after he hung up, we heard the sound of Aro's laughter and the sound of people getting out of the room, I looked through a little hall from the wall, and I saw some of the Volturi guards getting out as well, we waited for a while to ensure that the vampires got out of the room, and then we stormed in forming the surprise attack we wanted…

Leah's point of view:

We got in and the fight began, we kept fighting, I was fighting Caius, Jake was fighting Marcus with Valencia (although Valencia told him to go somewhere else), the Cullens were at Aro and the rest of us were fighting the guards, there weren't many of them, not after we prank called then into letting their guard down, we outnumbered them and we took them by surprise, anyway, I was fighting Caius who looked at me with such hatred, especially when I phased in my wolf form, he jumped at me and tried to launch his teeth into my neck, but I rolled on the floor, throwing him on the wall in the process, he got up, growled, and then he ran so fast that I couldn't comprehend what was he doing until he lifted me up and threw me against that same wall, I fell on the floor in pain, he jumped at me and he almost got to me, but Seth got in his way in the middle of the jump, and before he got up, Seth and I got his legs and ripped it apart, from there it was easy, we finished him off and burned him in the fire that one of Valencia's friend had stared, and while we were burning him, Jake was burning Marcus, and Emmett, Edward and Jasper were burning Aro and Renata, I then went with Jake fighting Afton and Alec, we got them and they were the last to burn…

We got out of the castle, some of us bloody, all of us dirty; we then took taxis and went straight to the airport, to tell you the truth I just wanted to go home, we all did, except for the vampires from the Romanian coven, they stayed, I guess they just want to gloat, I got into a taxi with Jake, I asked him the question that I wanted to ask him a long time ago:"how did you know about the traitor?"

He looked at me and said in a low voice:" you're the only one who noticed huh"

I kept looking at him he whispered in my ear so the driver won't hear us that his talent was to manipulate time…

I looked at him in shock:"wow, that's awesome"

We kept talking until we got to the airport, Nessie and Bella were looking for us, they saw us all dirty and figured out what they've missed, Nessie looked angry:"you know I wasn't getting cold drinks just for me but also for the pack, you could have at least waited for us"

Jake said with an apologizing tone:"oh guys, were so sorry, we completely forgot about you"

Nessie was about to open her eyes to argue when her eyes met Valencia who just arrived, she froze in her place and so did he, they kept staring at each other with such a loving look, Edward hummed:"oh great"

And we all took the airplane back home…

Two years later:

Your point of view:

Leah: "well it's been two years since we got married"

Jake:"we got quadruplets, can you believe it, two boys and two girls"

They both look at each other and share a kiss

And they whisper "I love you" to each other

And despite some trouble that Sam gave them, he gets over himself and they all live happily ever after

**Thank you all for all the reviews and the support, hope you guys liked my story.**

**Thank you:**

**1-jada91**

**2-team Rosalie**

**3-rougue assassin**

**4-leahblackiluvwerwolves**

**5-kei kat Jones**

**6-misz sleepy**

**Thank you all, you've really been great readers**

**and i have added photos in my profile **

**of stuff in my stories**

**hope you enjoyed my story**


End file.
